Las Mentiras de Genma Saotome
by jorgecr72
Summary: Nodoka se entera gracias a unos detectives , que Genma su esposo abusaba de su hijo Ranma durante 10 años y que ademas tenia multiples matrimonios que el arquirio en su nombre , Naruto Uzumaki y Alatir Prudant Uzumaki se encargaron de informarle ...¿Que hara Nodaka?...se reunira con su hijo y enfrentara a Genma y su mentiras ...Lean y enterence
1. Prologo

Prologo

 _ **Osaka, Japón**_

 _ **Casa Saotome**_

Nodoka Saotome se sentó tranquilamente en su casa, bebiendo un té de hierbas mientras trata de mantener la calma y dejar de preocuparse por su marido Genma y su único hijo Ranma.

Ella tuvo una larga charla con Genma sobre tomar un viaje de entrenamiento con su hijo y convertirse en un "hombre entre los hombres" en el proceso, eso paso hace 10 años.

Mientras que ella confiaba Genma para entrenar a Ranma en la Escuela de Artes estilo Libre, pero ella sabía que su marido iba a hacer algo poco ético, o fracasaría en su misión. Si eso ocurriera, Nodoka no tendría otra opción, cumplir la promesa seppuku que Genma firmo, lo que resultaría en su muerte, y finalmente la propia.

El precio del honor de la familia.

Un golpe educado llegó a la puerta y rompió los pensamientos de la mujer y fue a abrir la puerta para ver hombre alto con el pelo rojo, junto a otro que tenia pelo rubio, profundos ojos azules y barba como marcas de nacimiento.

Ambos llevaban traje y corbata con una expresión seria en su rostro que le dijo que eran hombres de negocios.

"¿Saotome Nodoka?" preguntó el hombre de cabello rojo en un firme pero tono respetuoso.

"Sí", respondió Nodoka con curiosidad.

"Somos Altaír Prudant y Naruto Uzumaki, venimos a petición de sus padres," respondió Naruto cortésmente con Nodoka conmocionada.

"Que… ¿Mis padres los enviaron?" - Nodoka preguntó con Naruto asintiendo.

"Sí, nos enviaron a hablar con usted acerca de algo de gran importancia... acerca de su hijo," dijo Naruto.

"¿Mi Ranma? ¿Está bien?" Nodoka preguntó preocupada con Altaír suspiro.

"Tu hijo está bien Nodoka-san, pero... creo que sería mejor si tuviéramos que hablar este asunto adentro " respondió Naruto con Nodoka asintiendo con la cabeza y ambos pasaron dentro de la casa.

"¿Quién son ustedes? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Ranma? ¿Por qué mis padres están involucrados?" Nodoka preguntó con Naruto y Altaír sentados frente a ella.

"Somos detectives , como le dije antes ,soy Altaír Prudant , y él es mi primo, Naruto Uzumaki, ambos estamos aquí por petición , no solo de sus padres sino también de Dai Saotome el padre de Genma ,que si no lo recuerda estuvo en su boda y al poco tiempo falleció, él le pidió a mi padre , Elías Prudant hacer un investigación de su hijo , por desgracia mi padre, falleció repentinamente hace 8 años , por ordenes de él decidí seguir con el caso que está involucrado su esposo", explicó Altaír .

"¿Genma? ¿Qué pasa con él?" Nodoka preguntó, Altaír vio a Naruto y este frunció el ceño.

"Cuando nació Ranma… ¿Genma llamó a sus padres?" preguntó Naruto con Nodoka asintiendo.

"¡Por supuesto!...le dije que los llamara y darle las buenas nuevas" Nodoka respondió con Altaír moviendo la cabeza.

"Temo que no es verdad, señora, según la explicación de sus padres, Genma los llamo y les dijo básicamente que no los querían en su vida ahora que Ranma nació, su marido uso su tiempo para romper todos los lazos con sus padres, hacer que usted creyera que ya no eran importantes para usted y que nunca más los volviera a llamar en absoluto ", respondió Altaír con Nodoka moviendo la cabeza incrédula.

"¡No! ¡No! ¡Estás mintiendo! Genma me dijo que ya no querían tener nada que ver conmigo ni con Ranma después del nacimiento, que ellos voluntariamente optaron por no ponerse en contacto conmigo por despecho ", dijo Nodoka con Naruto moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Genma hizo eso?" Nodoka preguntó mientras trataba desesperadamente de aceptar la idea de que Genma traiciono su confianza.

"¿Básicamente? …para controlar a su hijo y especialmente a usted, debido a la herencia que sus abuelos le dejaron al morir, su marido no tenía ninguna intención de dejar que sus padres participen en sus vidas, Genma se caso con usted , debido a una clausula del testamento de su padre , que aun vivía en ese entonces, que después de su fallecimiento , Genma podría disponer de la mitad del fideicomiso y si tenía un hijo podría disponer de la modalidad de su herencia , al parecer su marido se caso con usted , no por amor, si no para poder cobrar la herencia ." respondió Naruto con Nodoka mirando incrédula.

"¿Y Ranma? Dijiste que estabas aquí para hablar conmigo sobre él…" Nodoka preguntó con Naruto asintiendo.

"Sí, Después de que mi padre murió, yo decidí seguir con el caso, hace 7 años, sus padres nos llamaron y nos informaron de la situación en cuestión, mi primo Naruto, investigo a su marido y para localizar Ranma, los resultados fueron menos de alentadores... por decir lo menos" - respondió Altaír antes de sacar algunas fotos y documentos mostrándoles a Nodoka, que se quedó sin aliento en estado de shock por lo que vio y leyó.

"¿Matrimonios múltiples ?... Vendió mi hijo por un sándwich…por un carrito de comida…e Incluso vendió a mi hijo a un burdel " exigido Nodoka con Naruto y Altaír asintiendo.

"Sí , según tengo entendido , Ranma estaba siendo utilizado como una forma de pago futura cuando Genma se hospeda en estos diversos lugares de la Zona Roja en diferentes ciudades, no solo de Japón sino de otras ciudades de Asia , mientras esto sucedía, su hijo se quedó afuera en el frío en el bosque, solo para valerse por sí mismo y gracias a mi intervención, pude romper los contratos mediante el pago del dinero que su marido debía con interés, pero eso fue la punta del iceberg, resulta que en China, cayeron en la estanques encantados o malditos de Jusenkyo , su marido acabo convertido en un panda y su hijo …en una chica, pero con agua caliente Ranma y Genma vuelven a la normalidad , pero si les cae agua fría se convierten en panda en el caso de su marido y en chica en el caso de su hijo", respondió Naruto, como lo había usado sus habilidades de persuasión y el dinero para cubrir las deudas de Genma.

"¿Por qué Genma hizo esto?" exclamó Nodoka.

"La verdad , mi padre lo seguía pero durante la investigación , sufrió un accidente y a los pocos días , murió , en su lecho de muerte le jure que segura con el caso , para Naruto y Yo fue difícil , puesto que Genma , no estaba mucho tiempo en un solo lugar y además acumulaba deudas a nombre de su hijo. " – dijo Altaír.

"Al parecer, el plan supremo de Genma es desaparecer y disfrutar de los 10 millones de Yenes que fue lo único que Genma tuvo de su padre, ya que era el fideicomiso de la madre de él y el resto de la fortuna de Dai Saotome , aparentemente fue donado a diferentes instituciones de caridad, a decir verdad Genma odia el trabajo y su padre por eso no le dejo absolutamente nada de su dinero , Genma planea retirarse y dejar a su hijo a su suerte, Ranma se vería obligado a pagar las deudas de su padre… su hijo en última instancia, habría sido miserable hasta el último día de su vida y maldiciendo el nombre de su marido ", respondió Naruto con Nodoka agitada al escuchar esto.

"Han pasado 10 años desde que se fueron, tengo miedo que Genma deforme la mente de Ranma diciendo que yo lo abandone o peor que estoy muerta " - explicó Nodoka.

"Desafortunadamente, Genma no quiere Ranma se case con las prometidas de el adquirió en su nombre, el quiere que Ranma se case con una de las tres hijas de su compañero artista marcial Soun Tendo y fastidiar la vida de su hijo en el proceso, en este momento Genma y Ranma van hacia Nerima a la casa Tendo", explicó Naruto con Nodoka no le gustaba esto.

"Soun Tendo... es un buen hombre, un artista marcial experto. ¿Alguna de sus hijas es digno de mi hijo?" Nodoka preguntó con Naruto suspirando.

"Bueno... esta Kasumi la mayor, ella es la que atiende a las necesidades de la casa en general, renunció a una carrera en la Universidad de Tokio, para cuidar de la familia después de que su madre Yoko murió…Nabiki ,la segunda hija es básicamente una interesada que solo le interesa el dinero , su meta es casarse con un hombre súper millonario y Akane es la peor de las tres y es la más joven de las hijas de Soun , ella es una marimacho ,una artista marcial consumada , tiene problemas de ira, piensa que todos los chicos son unos pervertidos y tiene un muy mal genio, golpea a cada muchacho que se le acerque y lo llama un pervertido, mire señora ,la situación está en que a decir verdad Ranma no quiere casarse con alguna de las hijas de Soun , pero su padre lo presiona, para que se quiede , el pobre quiere volver a China , para curarse esa maldición , pero a Genma le conviene que tenga ese problema , por razones más que obvias, se sugiero algo , vendremos en algunos días , para reunir a Ranma con usted, ojala tenga los papeles del divorcio , porque estoy seguro que usted , no quiere seguir casada con ese hombre " dijo Naruto antes de salir de la casa de Nodoka junto con Altaír.

"No se preocupen, en 15 días tendré los papeles"- dijo Nodoka, despidiendo a los jóvenes detectives.

"Genma vas a pagarme todas las que me hiciste, a mí y a mi hijo" – pensó Nodoka molesta.

Fin Prologo


	2. La verdad pt 1

Capitulo 1

(Nerima – Cerca de la casa de la Familia Tendo)

"¡Maldita sea Papa! …¡Yo no quiero estar aquí!... Tengo que volver a China y curarme de esta maldición " - dijo Ranma, que no estaba contento en venir a Nerima o que él estaba empapado en agua fría después de un auto golpeo un charco y lo salpico y lo convirtió en una chica.

"¡No tienes elección niño!... Estamos aquí por negocios, el honor de la familia que está en juego", Fue la respuesta en un cartel que sostiene un panda grande.

"¿Honor de la familia? ¿Qué sabes de honor? …todo lo que has hecho en estos 10 años desde la muerte de mama son estragos y estafas y siempre terminamos huyendo cuando las personas que estafaste quieren una explicación" contrarresto Ranma, al ver a su padre apartar la mirada de un modo estirado.

"No tengo por qué responder a ellos, soy un Saotome, yo estoy más allá de su llamado juicios y demandas, ahora tenemos que ir a ver a mi querido amigo Soun para que podamos tener un lugar donde quedarnos" - fue la respuesta del panda hacia la chica.

"Quieres decir estafar, engañar y robar cuando el hombre no está mirando" murmuró Ranma.

"¡No hables mal de mí mocoso!" - fue la respuesta a través del cartel del panda.

"Y que quieres que diga , no recuerdo a mi madre , puesto que nunca hablas de ella, todo lo que me dijiste es que ella murió cuando era muy pequeño y desde entonces , me has hecho la vida imposible desde el primer día, me dejas acampando en el bosque a merced del frío, robas mi comida cuando todavía tenía hambre y me culpas por no ser más rápido, eres un mal padre y cada vez que hago amigos , tu les robas algo y tengo que salir huyendo contigo "dijo Ranma, mientras que miraba al " cara de panda inocente " de Genma Saotome.

"! No me puedes culpar por eso! …Soy un panda….un panda no puede ser culpado por cualquier cosa igual que Genma Saotome" fue la respuesta de Genma usando su cartel antes de ser golpeado en la cabeza con él.

"Vuelve a ser un ser humano y decirlo como un hombre" Ranma desafiado con Genma.

Los dos caminaron hacia la casa Tendo y llamó a la puerta y de ella salió una bonita mujer.

"! Oh!..Soy Kasumi. ¿Quién es usted?" preguntó Kasumi con Ranma y Genma suspirando sacando una señal para que leyera.

"Soy Ranma Saotome y esta gran bola de grasa y la piel es mi padre" explicó Ranma mientras Genma fulminó con la mirada.

"Lo que dijo, pero sin la parte de bola la grasa " - fue la respuesta de Genma el uso del cartel.

"Ya veo... ¡Padre!... ¿Pensé que habías dicho Ranma era un niño?" cuestiono Kasumi mientras Soun se sorprendió al ver esto y se desmayo.

"Soy un chico, si nos dejas entrar por favor, estoy seguro de el idiota de mi padre se lo explicará a su padre " - dijo Ranma con Kasumi asintiendo y dejarlos en el interior.

"¿Qué demonios es esto?" exclamó una chica, que llevaba un GI de karate y mirando con recelo.

"¡Akane! Hay que ser agradable… Son nuestros clientes," dijo Kasumi en forma de regaño.

"¿Cómo es un panda sea huésped en nuestra casa?" cuestionado otra chica con un poco de interés.

"Si pudiéramos conseguir un poco de agua caliente por favor, esto ayudará a responder a sus preguntas", dijo Ranma con Genma que soporta una muestra.

"! Si por favor ¡" es la respuesta escrita en el cartel de Genma.

 _ **10 minutos después**_

"Así que eres mi amigo, Genma, pero ¿que te paso? ", comentó Soun con una pequeña risa, echándole agua caliente al panda.

"No lo elegí, el mocoso este me tiró en una poza encantada" Fue la respuesta de Genma.

"No es como que no lo merecías, Papa…Tu me lanzaste a la poza de la chica ahogada " Ranma contrarresto

Kasumi entró con una tetera llena de agua caliente para Ranma, la cual al echarse el agua volvió a ser un chico, Akane al verlo se enfureció.

"¡Eres un chico!... ¡Un chico pervertido!" - Akane exclamó con rabia.

"Ya veo…así que las historias sobre los pozos encantados de China son de hecho reales, Yo pensé que habían inventado esas historias para atraer a los turistas, "dijo Soun al procesar toda esta información.

"Si…y Yo quería quedarme en China para encontrar una cura, pero mi padre me dejo fuera de combate y me trajo aquí " - respondió Ranma con Genma mirándolo.

"Era para unir nuestras escuelas y vas a casarte con Akane Tendo, el honor de la familia lo exige" exclamó Genma con Ranma mirándolo.

"¿Por qué no les cuentas sobre los otros matrimonios múltiples, Papa? …o de la gente que estafaste y me vendiste" exigido Ranma, con Genma gruñéndole a él.

"¿Genma? ¿Es esto cierto? Usted realmente hizo múltiples matrimonios arreglados con su hijo " Soun se le preguntó con Genma, que actuó con rapidez, agarró un poco de agua fría de un florero y se salpicó a sí mismo para convertirse en un panda.

"Por supuesto que lo hizo y cuando venían a reclamarle, huíamos… "replicó Ranma

Akane no le gustaba la idea de ese chico estuviera aquí, así que ella saco un gran mazo.

"¡Muere pervertido!" -gritó Akane, mientras preparaba el mazo para golpear a Ranma

"NO VAS A GOLPEARLO, AKANE TENDO" dijo una voz y sorprendente el mazo de Akane por una fuerza invisible lo arrancó de sus manos cuando escucharon a alguien hablar.

"Ya Basta, controla ese maldito carácter, Akane " dijo Altaír y atrapo el mazo con facilidad mientras está de pie al lado del estanque.

A su lado estaba Naruto y Nodoka y ella no estaba feliz en lo más mínimo.

"¿Quién es usted?... ¿Y cómo obtuvo mi mazo?... ¿Como sabes mi nombre?" exigido Akane, Pero Altaír agarro el mazo y lo azoto contra el suelo, rompiéndolo con facilidad ante la sorprendida familia Tendo, en especial ante Akane.

"Eso no es importante en este momento, lo que es importante niña, es la madre de este joven que trató de golpear esta aquí para reunirse con su hijo después de 10 años de estar lejos de él gracias a este tarado que se oculta detrás de su forma de panda," respondió Naruto mientras Nodoka entró en la casa Tendo y miró a su hijo impactado.

"¿Madre? ¿Es realmente Tu? Papa me dijo que habías muerto, hace 10 años" - declaró Ranma en estado de shock, mientras Nodoka le devolvió una mirada furiosa a Genma y luego de vuelta al chico.

Continuara…


	3. Laverdad Pt 2

Capitulo 3

_Anteriormente _

 __"¿Quién es usted?... ¿Y cómo obtuvo mi mazo?... ¿Como sabes mi nombre?" exigido Akane, Pero Altaír agarro el mazo y lo azoto contra el suelo, rompiéndolo con facilidad ante la sorprendida familia Tendo, en especial ante Akane._

 _"Eso no es importante en este momento, lo que es importante niña, es la madre de este joven que trató de golpear está aquí para reunirse con su hijo después de 10 años de estar lejos de él gracias a este tarado que se oculta detrás de su forma de panda," respondió Naruto mientras Nodoka entró en la casa Tendo y miró a su hijo impactado._

 _"¿Madre? ¿Es realmente Tu? Papa me dijo que habías muerto, hace 10 años" - declaró Ranma en estado de shock, mientras Nodoka le devolvió una mirada furiosa a Genma y luego de vuelta al chico._

_continuamos_

"Ranma, yo estoy viva y créeme que lamento lo que sufrió estos 10 años, mientras estabas _"entrenando_ " con tu padre " - respondió Nodoka antes de que repentinamente, abrazo a Ranma y besó su frente.

"¿Por qué Genma-san le dijo a Ranma que su madre había muerto?" preguntó Kasumi, cuando Naruto recogió al panda hasta dolorosamente por su pelaje y lo arrastró hasta la casa.

"Por qué asi estaba seguro que Ranma no buscaria a su madre…no es así Genma. " dijo Altaír antes de verter un poco de agua caliente a la cabeza del hombre.

Sólo para el hombre corriera hacia el estanque Koi, pero fue interceptado por Naruto y de una patada lo mando a los pies de su esposa.

"N-Nodoka, puedo explicarlo" dijo Genma mientras Nodoka estaba mirando a él.

"¿En serio?...pues explícamelo Genma... explica los matrimonios arreglados, de la venta de nuestro hijo por un sándwich en escabeche, por un carrito de la comida e incluso a unos burdeles" exigido Nodoka, Genma estaba sudando hasta por los codos y en busca de agua fría para que pudiera convertirse en un panda.

"Ni siquiera se moleste tratando de encontrar agua fría…si te conviertes en una panda de nuevo, voy despellejarte vivo delante de todos y vender tu piel , eso cubriría los gastos obtenidos de tu seguimiento durante los últimos 10 años ", comentó Naruto, Genma tenía un escalofrío.

"¿Y bien? Estoy esperando, Genma," dijo Nodoka mientras Ranma quería oír esto también.

"Era necesario para cubrir mis gastos…. ¿Está bien? …Crees que sólo podía viajar con el niño y no tener problemas de dinero, Alimentos, vivienda y otras necesidades cuestan dinero… No me quisiste dar ni un centavo, así que para improvisar, use a Ranma como la única moneda que tenía, ademas yo nunca iba a cumplir la mitad de esas promesas de todos modos y si tuviera que hacerlo para que, simplemente Ranma pagaría mis deudas. "- explicó Genma con Naruto, Nodoka y Altaír con el ceño fruncido.

"Esas deudas se anulan Genma, los matrimonios arreglados son anulados en casi todos los sentidos de la palabra, porque no pagaste con el dinero del fideicomiso que te dejo tu padre " dijo Nodoka con Genma mirandola furioso.

"Jamás iba yo a tocar ese dinero, lo único que me dejo ese miserable de mi padre, el debió de haberme dejado toda su fortuna, pero no, solo me dejo míseros 10 millones de Yenes, yo no iba a gastarlos, mucho menos en este mocoso" – dijo Genma soltando todo de su pecho.

"y además ¡No se puede! nuestra promesa de unir las escuelas que está en juego aquí, Ranma debe casarse con una de mis niñas, el honor de la familia está en juego" protesto Soun mientras Nodoka le lanzó una mirada que le hizo gemir de miedo.

"¿Y cuál sería Soun? Akane la marimacho, que intentó hacerle daño a mi hijo con ese mazo (Akane estaba furiosa), Nabiki, la materialista y obsesiva con el dinero o tal vez el mayor de sus hijas, que tuvo que abandonar sus estudios universitarios, para convertirse en una criada de la casa" - dijo Nodoka.

"¡Espera!... nos estaban seguiento durante 10 años, Por qué no se me acercaron para decirme la verdad" exigido Ranma con Naruto suspirando.

"porque tu padre estaba en constante movimiento y no se quedaban en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo a causa de todas las cosas que había hecho, el ha robado rollos estilo de lucha, alimentos. Te utilizo como garantía de burdeles donde te abrías prostituido, seguramente esa es la razón por la que no quieres que te cures de tu maldición, por un pagare que tu padre firmo durante su 'viaje de entrenamiento' y según mis contactos escucho que el tarado de tu padre hablando de venir aquí a la casa de la familia Tendo, para que te casaras con una de las tres chicas de aquí ", explicó Naruto.

"¿Qué hay de mi madre?" preguntó Ranma con Nodoka abrazándolo de nuevo.

"Lo siento Ranma ,Confié Genma para que fueras un 'hombre entre los hombres' y en su lugar te utilizo como moneda" - comentó Nodoka.

"No hay que preocuparse Ranma, hablé con tu madre acerca de todo lo que pasaste y después de discutir las cosas, ella reconoce que usted es un hombre entre los hombres por ser capaz de soportar todo lo que Genma te hizo pasar," dijo Altaír con Ranma dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio.

"Como si fuera a cumplir esa promesa, Nodoka ,tu y todas las mujeres son débiles, nosotros los hombres tienen todo el poder y es cierto yo no quería que Ranma se curara de su maldición , por eso lo deje inconsciente y salimos de China, después podría comprometerlo con algún hombre millonario y que me diera una buena cantidad de dinero y desaparecería del mapa , por eso también le dije a Ranma que Nodoka , había muerto , así no podrías buscarla ,para pedirle ayuda , porque lo repito , las mujeres son débiles " - explicó Genma , Naruto se burlaba de él.

"Las mujeres sólo son débiles si optan por ser débiles, he conocido mujeres fuertes en mi vida y que puede dar tan buena paliza, me enamoré de una de estas mujeres y pronto se convirtió en mi esposa ", dijo Naruto con convicción, mientras que una imagen de una chica de pelo azul de ojos color plata le vino a la mente.

"Así, como Shampoo, la Amazona china...", dijo Ranma para sí mismo.

"¿Amazon china? " preguntó Akane antes de que ella hizo una mueca al ser fulminó con la mirada por Ranma, pero puso una asuntada al ver a Nodoka.

"Ah, sí Shampoo, ella fue derrotada en su pueblo y Genma y Ranma se comieron la comida del premio y luego lucharon de nuevo y Ranma irónicamente ganó, yo la llame y a debería estar aquí en cualquier momento" - comentó Altaír antes de que un golpe en la puerta se escuchó y Genma se puso blanco como el papel.

'¡No! ¡No ella!... ¡Esa maldita Amazona está aquí! 'Genma pensó con miedo ya que ella era el único matrimonio que Genma no pudo anular y por esa otra razón salió huyendo de China y el matrimonio técnicamente sigue siendo válido.

En ese momento tocaban a la puerta

"Kasumi, por favor, abra la puerta"- ordenó a Naruto en un tono suave con Kasumi asintiendo con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta para ver a una chica hermosa que lleva ropa china con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"Mi nombre es Shampoo, me dijeron que viniera aquí por un joven de pelo rojo, para ver a mi Airén," dijo Champú cortésmente con Kasumi asintiendo y dejar que la chica pasar.

"Shampoo", dijo Ranma mientras que estaba un poco nervioso ya que la última vez que se vieron, que había sido cuando era ella le había dado el "beso de la muerte" por ella al vencerla en combate.

No las mejores primeras impresiones.

"¡Airén!" exclamó champú, mientras corría hacia él con una velocidad sorprendente y lo agarró en un fuerte abrazo.

"¿Airén?" preguntó Ranma con Naruto susurra la traducción al oído.

"Ella desde hace bastante tiempo estaba acechando, Ranma , afortunadamente , tu madre y yo la interceptamos antes de llegar aquí, le dijimos todo lo relacionado con la maldicion ,Ella estaba un poco confundida al principio, pero ya que en realidad Ranma es un chico, el "Beso de la Muerte "cambio al " beso de la boda "... Nodoka consiguió una nuera ", explicó Naruto con champú mirando emocionados mientras Ranma se sorprendió.

Genma estaba lívido.

"Bueno... no es que no me importa este giro de los acontecimientos, pero todavía no estoy listo para casarse ahora" - Ranma dijo con champú con cara de tristeza al oír eso.

"No te preocupes, puesto que te casaras con Shampoo, cuando cumplas los 20 años, asi ambos se conocerán mejor. " - dijo Altaír con Ranma mirando a él.

"¡No! … Ranma va a casarse con Akane" declarada Genma mientras que se levanta del suelo y tratando de poner su pie en el suelo como la autoridad final.

Hubiera sido mejor mantener la boca cerrada o convertirse de nuevo en un panda.

"¡Yo sugeriría que calles Genma! …tengo bastantes pruebas para refundirte en la cárcel, así que es mejor que te rindas …porque perdiste, o porque no le dice a tu amigo Soun que pensabas robarle el dinero que él tiene guardado en su habitación, el dinero de la casa …Ehhh" – dijo Naruto sonriendo

Soun estaba sorprendido, Genma su amigo y compañero de artes marciales, pensaba robarle y de ahí comenzó a perseguirlo por las calles de Nerima.

Continuara…


	4. Epilogo

Epilogo

 _ **(4 años después)**_

"Parece que fue ayer que pudiste rescatar a Ranma de un destino cruel", dijo Hinata mientras ve Ranma y Shampoo mientras cenaba en su casa dentro de Nerima y vivir una vida pacífica.

Al principio Ranma tuvo que ir al escuela, Ranma se preguntaba por qué tenía ir a la escuela en primer lugar, pero gracias a una explicación, tanto de Altaír como de Naruto y Nodoka que no se pierde nada con tener un plan de respaldo en caso de su carrera artes marciales deje de funcionar, Naruto explica con más detalle cómo algunos atletas se centraron tanto en la carrera de su deporte que habían abandonado prácticamente sus medios de obtener una educación. Varios atletas que hicieron, sufrirían lesiones, a veces irreversible, que afecto su carrera deportiva y su status social y quedaron prácticamente pobres.

Después de escuchar ese ejemplo, Ranma accedió a ir a la escuela y recibir una educación digna, además su madre había dicho que mente tiene que ser tan fuerte como su cuerpo, entonces Ranma tomó a sus estudios, como lo hizo artes marciales, y lo hizo muy bien en todas sus materias.

Shampoo también estaba en el mismo barco que Ranma, pero cuando ella no estaba entrenando o estudiando, la chica estaba trabajando en el Café del gato, con su bisabuela Colonia en Nerima.

Después de 4 años, Ranma y Shampoo se casaron, lo que Genma no sabía es que Dai su padre, le había dejado antes de morir, toda su fortuna a Ranma, el cambio el testamento antes de morir y que a Genma, le digieran que había donado el dinero, así el no usaría a Ranma para sacarle dinero.

Con la ayuda de Naruto y Altaír, Ranma se compro una casa cerca del café y se aseguró de que estaba totalmente pagada y además Altaír lo libero de la maldición de Jusenkuyo.

Ranma estaba pasmado cuando se entero que su abuelo le dejo su fortuna.

"¡Sí! Ahora están felizmente casados, Ranma se graduó con honores en la Universidad de Tokio, el Café está marchando bien, que mas puede pedirle Ranma a la vida " añadió Naruto con una sonrisa.

Mientras que este ocurrió, Genma fue capaz de escapar de su ahora ex esposa, no sin antes cobrar los 10 millones de su herencia y a la vez escapar de Ukyo Kuonji, una de las tantas jóvenes que fueran engañadas por Genma.

Ella finalmente había rastreado a Genma y Ranma a Nerima después de lo que ocurrió hace 10 años, cuando Genma robo el carrito de la comida familiar que era parte de la dote.

La joven se dirigió a la escuela Furinkan para atacar a Ranma, pero en su camino, fue interceptada por Altaír y Naruto y Ukyo se entero de toda la verdad.

Gracias a la magia de Altaír Prudant, Genma confesó a cada mala acción, que Naruto se aseguró de grabar para una buena medida, también dijo a Altaír, acerca de todos las supuestas novias que Ranma tenía una vez gracias a su estupidez durante esos 10 años que viajaron.

Tomó un poco de trabajo, pero Naruto había logrado ponerse en contacto con casi todos los padres de esas jóvenes y anuló cada uno de sus compromisos de Ranma.

Naturalmente, mucha gente quería la cabeza de Genma en un plato de inmediato, ya que se sintieron engañados por él.

Naruto les explicó que el escapó y que su paradero era desconocido.

En cuanto a Ukyo, le confesó a Ranma su amor, Ranma le dijo que él estaba casado y que no quería lastimar a su esposa.

Shampoo le sugirió Ranma tener una segunda esposa, así ambas esposas se ayudarían una a la otra.

Nodoka estaba contento con la idea, así le demostraría que él era "un Hombre entre los Hombres ", Altaír hablo con el padre de Ukyo, el cual estaba contento con la idea también.

Pero otro problema surgió en la forma del "Niño Perdido" Ryoga Hibiki, que era "eterno rival" de Ranma, pero Naruto se encargo del gracias a la magia de Altaír, lo mando de viaje hasta Estados Unidos de un puñetazo, el pobre Ryoga acabo en Ciudad Gótica, donde Batman acababa de salvar la ciudad de una bomba nuclear, que había explotado alrededor del área donde aterrizó Ryoga.

"¿Dónde está Altaír y Genma?" Hinata se le preguntó al intentar cambiar de tema.

"Altaír se fue a visitar unos parientes en New York y Genma según Altaír esta en Siberia, después que huyó de Nerima, acabo en Rusia y si decir agua va , se metió en problemas con el gobierno ruso, al parecer, trató de seducir a la esposa de un alto funcionario del gobierno y fue captado por la cámara de vídeo , naturalmente, juro que era un inocente malentendido, tenía dificultades para explicar las fotos que Altaír les dio en secreto que muestra el daño que le hizo a su hijo durante 10 años, así que huyo a Siberia y lo último que supe era que está tratando de salir hacia América " - respondió Naruto.

"y… ¿que fue de los Tendo?"- pregunto Hinata...

"La familia Tendo no le ha ido bien, empezando por Soun que falleció por la impresión que se llevo , cuando descubrió que Genma le había vaciado la cuenta bancaria de su familia y había hipotecado su propia casa , antes de que llegaran a Nerima ,como obtuvo la clave y los papeles ,ni Yo mismo sé , Akane fue arrestada por agredir a un oficial de policía durante el desalojo de su casa , puesto que el banco remato la casa a causa de la hipoteca que Genma adquirió a nombre de la familia, Akane fue condenada a 10 años en una prisión de mujeres de máxima Seguridad ,Nabiki desapareció , según Altaír , se fue a Francia a conocer a un guapo hombre que según ella era multimillonario, pero resulto que era un estafador que buscaba sacarle dinero a la chicas ,el chico le robo a Nabiki , todo el dinero que llevaba incluyendo el boleto de regreso a Japón, ahora según los contactos de Altaír , trabaja de mesera en un café en Paris para mantenerse, al menos Kasumi le fue bien , al casarse con el Dr. Tofu e irse a vivir con la madre del Doctor.", dijo Naruto.

"Bueno al menos pudiste, junto con Altaír, descubrir las mentiras de Genma Saotome" – dijo Hinata abrazando a Naruto y ambos estaban observando como el sol de oculta en Nerima.

FIN


End file.
